Watch Your Back
by PirateLuver882
Summary: SEQUEL TO LYDIA! Someone wants revenge on Mort, and they're using Lydia to get it. COMPLETE
1. Anomous Phone Call

Wow guys! I'm so so so glad you liked the ending to Lydia! Here's the sequel to it. I really hope that you enjoy it!! DISCLAIMER: Yeah...still don't own Secret Window or anything but my characters are strictly off limits!!  
  
...Anonymous Phone Call...  
  
*+*+*+*  
  
The past two months had indeed been stressful on Lydia Rainey's part. It seemed that she and Mort were always being watched, or at least it seemed like it. Rarely did anyone come over, and if they did it would only be to drop something off or something like that. Lyddie went to school in the near-by town of Donsville. Although most of the people that had heard about he father being suspected of murdering 4 people, a few hadn't and when they heard about it, they starred at her in awe before glaring at her and walking away.  
  
Lyddie walked into the house on a Tuesday afternoon and slammed the door. Mort looked down at her from his upstairs desk. "What's wrong?" he asked as he sat back down.  
  
Lyddie walked up the stairs dragging her backpack, "Oh, you know, just the usual," she said with sarcastic happiness.  
  
"People still treating you bad?" Mort asked as he began typing again.  
  
"That's an understatement," Lyddie said as she walked into her room and set her backpack on her bed. Since she moved in permanently with Mort, she decided to make some adjustments to her room. She couldn't do anything major, but she managed a new red comforter and a few posters on her walls, along with a small stereo. It was a start.  
  
She picked up the picture of Chico still sitting on the dresser where it had been since she came to visit Mort. She starred at it for a moment, "Dad?"  
  
"Yeah," Mort said not looking up from his story.  
  
"Do you think...we could get another dog?" Lydia asked setting the picture back on the dresser.  
  
Mort stopped typing but didn't remove his eyes from the screen, "Another dog? You mean like Chico?"  
  
"Well, yeah some kind. It's just been kind of lonely around here, not saying you're not great company or anything, but...I don't know," Lyddie said walking out of her room.  
  
Mort looked up at her for a moment, "I...guess we could do that."  
  
Lyddie smiled, "Thanks, can we go look for one this weekend?"  
  
"Sure," Mort said and then went back to writing his new story.  
  
An Hour Later  
  
The phone rang suddenly, causing Mort to jump. He looked to the closed door of Lyddie's room. He heard music faintly coming out of it. Mort picked up the phone on his desk and cleared his throat, "Hello?"  
  
"Mort Rainey?" The voice on the other end asked.  
  
"Yes...Who is this?" Mort said calmly.  
  
"Mr. Rainey, I would just like you to know that I find what you did very discusting," the voice said completely ignoring Mort's pervious question, "And you will pay."  
  
There was a click on the end of the line. Mort starred at the phone for a moment before placing it on its cradle. "What..." Mort asked himself quietly. He didn't know what the man on the end of the line meant by "you will pay" but it didn't sound pretty. There really wasn't any way to tell who the man was or where he had called from. Mort cursed himself for not having Caller ID installed.  
  
Mort tried to brush off the phone call as he prepared for bed a few hours later. He had gone through dinner without saying a word. Lyddie hadn't mentioned him being quiet, she figured he was tired.  
  
Wednesday  
  
Lyddie awoke at 7:00 like she usually did. She showered and dressed for school. The she picked up her backpack and went downstairs and ate breakfast. Mort was sitting at the table having his morning Mountain Dew. "Good morning," Lydia said while setting her backpack down and retrieving a glass and pouring herself some orange juice.  
  
"Morning..." Mort murmured.  
  
Lyddie drank her juice quietly and then picked up her backpack. "Well, I'd better get going if I don't want to miss the bus," Lyddie said while giving Mort a hug.  
  
"Yeah, ok. Have a good day," Mort said as he watched her walk out the door.  
  
Lyddie started walking down the long driveway. Her bus stop was at the end of it. It was a long walk. She had gotten far enough that she couldn't see the house anymore. She looked down and discovered that her shoe was untied. Bending down, she began tying it. Finishing, she stood up again but only to be grabbed from behind violently, and having a hand roughly placed over her mouth.  
  
*+*+*+*  
  
Well there you go! The first chapter of the sequel! I hope you like it so far! Please review! They make me happy and make me want to write more often! So pretty much you review, you get more chapters! Hope you enjoyed it!! 


	2. Stuck

Wow guys thanks for the reviews! Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the rest but I lost my voice and have this cold and all I fell like doing is sleeping. So here's another chapter!  
  
...Stuck...  
  
*+*+*+*  
  
She was trying to scream, she really was! The hand was clamped so tight around her mouth, that she was doing her best to breathe. Her backpack was jerked off her back and thrown to the ground. Whoever it was had a strong grip on her and try as she might, she could not slip out of his grasp. He pulled her over to the side of the driveway as she continued to struggle. She was still some-what in a standing position, so she reared back her leg and swung it as hard as she could at his knee.  
  
He yelped in pain but didn't loosen his grip on her. Instead, he fought back and gave her a hard punch in the jaw. She was stunned, so stunned in fact that he managed to drag her to his near-by car.  
  
"You're going to come along without a fight now aren't you," he said holding a gun to her temple.  
  
Her heavy breathing and inability to move only enabled her to give a slight nod.  
  
"Good," he said, and threw her into the back of his car.  
  
Back at Mort's House  
  
He was feeling a little upset about the phone call last night. "What if he does something drastic?" Mort asked himself as he paced back and forth through his living room. Then he began to think, "Maybe I'm going through another one of those phases again," he said still not ceasing to pace. Shooter was still in the back of his mind and Mort wasn't going to let him come out. "Yeah, that's it," he said as he sat down on the couch, "He's not real." It was at that moment that Mort had the urge to take a nap. In fact, that's all her felt like doing. He swung his feet over the side of the couch and put his head on the pillow. "It will be a while before Lyddie gets home from school," he assured himself as he closed his eyes. Little did he know she wouldn't be coming home that night...  
  
Lyddie sat completely stunned and frightened in the back of a black Oldsmobile. The man that had abducted her kept glaring at her from the driver's seat. "Sit there and don't move," he said in a gruff voice, "You wouldn't want to go and get yourself killed now would you?"  
  
Lyddie just starred at him, "He reminds me of someone..." she thought to herself.  
  
They drove for what seemed like days but in reality it was only about an hour. They reached an abandoned warehouse off the side of a dirt road. It was a wooded area they seemed to be abandoned by humans. The man got out of the car and opened the back door. He then pulled Lyddie out of the car and held the gun to her head again. "Walk," he commanded. Lyddie did as she was told biting her lip as she entered the dark building. He shoved her down into a chair and tied her hands to the back of it. Next, he put a piece of duct tape over her mouth. Lyddie had a million questions and no answers. She felt helpless and afraid. She desperately wanted to call out for help.  
  
The man sat down at a desk and took his cell phone out of his pocket. Quickly, he dialed a number on the phone. "Hello Mr. Rainey, I believe we spoke last night..."  
  
Mort had been awakened by the sudden ringing of the phone. He hadn't expected to hear this unknown man's voice on the other end. "What do you want?" Mort asked still half-asleep.  
  
"Mr. Rainey," the man spoke with a southern accent, "As I told you last night, you will pay for what you have done."  
  
"What do you mean? Why are you calling me?" Mort asked rubbing his head.  
  
"Mr. Rainey, this is Eric Miller. I believe you knew Ted, my brother. I would just like you to know that your lovely daughter is here with me. And if you want her back without a bullet through her head or a slit in her throat, you better listen carefully."  
  
Lyddie struggled in her seat, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
Mort stood up with a shocked look on his face "Don't you lay a hand on her," he said calmly, trying not to act as shocked and afraid as he was.  
  
"I'll do more than that if you don't do as I say. You will go to the police and turn yourself in for the murder of my brother as well as his wife, and your ex-wife Amy. After they take you away, you may have your daughter back. You're going away for a long time, Mr. Rainey," Eric said with an evil grin.  
  
"You're crazy! I'm going to the police!" Mort yelled.  
  
"What good will that do? The police won't help you because as soon as you go to them you'll find Lydia dead on your porch with no one but yourself to blame. You have 4 days," Eric continued.  
  
"I want to talk to my daughter," Mort said sitting down again. He was stuck and he knew it.  
  
"Good-bye Mr. Rainey, remember, 4 days," Eric said and then pushed a button on his cell phone ending the call. He then stood up, grinning at Lyddie with a cruel smile. Tears were running down Lyddie's cheeks. Her expressing looked hurt beyond belief.  
  
Mort listened into the phone until the voice on the other end said "please hang up and try again". He starred at the phone for a moment and then placed it back on the hook. He put his head into his hands. Of course Eric knew about Mort being suspected of murdering Ted and Amy, who didn't?  
  
Eric walked over to Lyddie and tore the tape off her mouth. She gasped in pain and then began sobbing. She couldn't believe it. Her life was beginning to fix itself when this had to happen. Mort was stuck in this ugly situation, and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. Eric was right. If Mort did go to the police she would end up dead on his porch, but if he didn't turn himself in her fate would be the same. The only way to get her back alive was to confess to the murder of Ted Miller and Amy Rainey.  
  
*+*+*+*  
  
Well there you go. It's not that long but I feel like crap right now so I feel the need to go take a long nap on the couch. But before I go I want to reply to my reviewers:  
  
Pandagal- Thank you! I hope this chapter answered your question!  
  
K-rock- Thank you Thank you  
  
Jack-Sparrow-Lover- Hey! Glad you're reading my sequel!  
  
Dawnie-7- Well, now you know a little bit of what's going on!  
  
Spikelovesmenotu- You're very welcome! You have to be one of my more enthusiastic reviewers LoL!  
  
You know what to do if you want more! Review Review Review! I'm hard at work on chapter 3! 


	3. Escape

I stayed home from school today, so I sat on the computer most of it. I still don't feel that great, but I managed to write another chapter for you guys!  
  
...Escape...  
  
*+*+*+*  
  
Mort paced back and forth, cigarette in his mouth. He didn't usually smoke, but he was under so much stress, he found it necessary. He didn't know what to make of the situation. Lydia was gone and he didn't know where she could be found, or if she was safe. He figured she wasn't since the man obviously had some-sort of weapon that he planned on killing her with if he didn't turn himself in. This only made him more upset.  
  
**  
  
It was getting late. Lyddie was still sitting in her chair. Slowly, she began to drift off into sleep.  
  
She dreamed. She dreamed of being a little girl again living in her old home that was no more. Amy and Mort were sitting on the porch together watching her blow bubbles in the yard. She was happily squealing when she blew an especially big one.  
  
She was awakened by a heavy push on her shoulder. "You want something to eat or not?" Eric Milner asked in a not so polite voice.  
  
Lyddie had forgotten where she was. But how could anyone forget that great of a detail? Eric was standing in front of her. He was holding what looked like a burnt piece of toast.  
  
"How can I?" Lyddie asked, keeping her the tone of her voice steady. "My hands are tied behind me and I don't expect you to feed me." Of course she wanted food though. It had been 24 hours since she had last eaten. He stomach growled angrily at her, as if was threatening to digest itself right then and there.  
  
"I only have to put up with you for 4 days," he said untying the ropes on her hands, "Just remember what happened if you try anything funny." He flashed a pocket knife at her and then shoved the piece of toast into her hands.  
  
She nibbled at it while she looked at her wrists. They had deep red marks in them from the rope. She took her eyes away from them, and finished off her toast.  
  
Eric was starring at her, "I think I'm going to pay your Dad a little visit today," he said flashing an evil grin. "You, however, will be staying here." He then re-tied her hands to the back of the chair. It hurt more this time, because her wrists were sore and red from the rope being tied to them so tight earlier.  
  
Lyddie watched through a window as he got into his car and drove towards Mort's cabin.  
  
**  
  
Mort was starring at the phone. "I really don't want to do this," he thought to himself, "But if I don't Lyddie won't be safe." He didn't move however. He just kept looking at the phone.  
  
There was a loud knock at the door. "Oh God now what?" Mort asked himself. He decided to ignore it. Whoever it was would just have to come back later. The knocking continued until Mort decided that the person wasn't going away without speaking with him.  
  
He put his glasses on and walked a little less than gracefully over to the door. Slowly he opened it. The man at the door seemed vaguely familiar in some way.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Rainey," he said with his Southern accent. "I sure hope you took what I said yesterday seriously," the man continued.  
  
"Are you Eric Milner?" Mort asked adjusting his classes.  
  
"Darn right I'm Eric Milner. I'm guessing you haven't called the police yet, have you?"  
  
"No. Where is Lydia," Mort asked rage building in the back of his eyes.  
  
"Oh she's fine...right now...but she won't be if you don't hurry up and turn yourself in," Eric said looking him square in the eyes. "You see Mr. Rainey, I'm a man who gets what he wants, and what I want is justice for my brother."  
  
Mort stepped outside, closing the door behind him. He felt like giving this Mr. Eric a good punch in the nose.  
  
"Mr. Rainey, you only have 3 more days. I would get hurrying if I was you," Eric said and started turning to walk back to his car. Mort stepped in his path.  
  
"I want to speak with my daughter," he said trying to remain calm as he began to make fists with his hands, "I won't do anything until then."  
  
"Well," Eric said looking at his watch, "I'll see if I can give you a call tomorrow. I have some business to attend to now." Eric stepped past him and opened his car door.  
  
Mort watched as he drove away. He kicked the side of the screen door. He was upset. Lyddie was his only family left and he intended to see that she would be home safe. But what about what Eric said about turning himself in. Could he really do that?  
  
**  
  
Eric pulled up at the warehouse again. Walking in, he completely ignored Lydia.  
  
"What did you do?" Lyddie asked a concerned expression on her face.  
  
He ignored her question. "What did you do?" Lyddie repeated more slowly this time.  
  
He looked over at her. "We talked," he said flatly.  
  
"You didn't do anything to him did you?" Lyddie asked not taking her eyes off Eric for one moment.  
  
"No. Not yet at least. He still has a few days to think about...things," Eric said while putting a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it.  
  
The smoke made Lyddie cough. She wasn't used to its foul scent. She had been thinking while Eric was away. If she had any hope of escaping and saving herself along with Mort, she was going to have to act now. She waited until Eric was done talking on the phone to, what sounded like, a very good friend of his.  
  
"I need to use the bathroom," Lyddie said with a calm look on her face. Everybody's got to go, right?  
  
"What?" Eric asked taking the cigarette out of his mouth.  
  
"The bathroom, I need to use it. There IS one in here isn't there?"  
  
Eric looked at her with suspicious eyes, "Yeah, there is."  
  
He led her to the small bathroom. Lyddie entered and closed the door behind her. She put her ear up to the door and listened. She heard footsteps walking in the other direction. She turned around and looked up at the small window. "Perfect," she whispered. While standing on the toilet, she carefully attempted to raise the window without making too much noise. She climbed up to it and inched herself out of it. She hit the ground with a thud, and then she took off running.  
  
Unfortunately, Eric saw her though one of the front windows. "What the..." he said and then stood up and took off after her. He began chasing her. "Stop!" he ordered.  
  
Lyddie merely looked back and gave him a one-fingered communication.  
  
Anger rose into Eric. He pulled out his gun. "Get back here NOW!" he yelled again.  
  
Lyddie looked back with terror in her eyes. The gun was aimed at her. With a loud bang, it went off.  
  
*+*+*+*  
  
Ok there you go! I'm a bit too tired to respond to my reviewers right now. I'm going to go take a nap in my bathrobe on the couch for a while. Review if you want more!! 


	4. Day 4

Wow! No wonder Mort takes all those naps! They really do make you feel better! Yeah I feel a lot better now. Here's chapter 4!  
  
...Day 4...  
  
*+*+*+*  
  
Lydia stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and gave an astonished look to Eric. He had missed but he was looking as if he was going to fire again, only this time, hitting her dead on. Her breathing was heavy. She was completely stunned that he would even fire at her and she didn't know what to do. His face showed no emotion of what he had just done. Lyddie, however, looked as if the bullet hadn't missed.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Eric yelled. "Don't you get it? This isn't a game!"  
  
Eric walked up to her. Lyddie took an equal number of steps backward. He lunged at her throat, grabbing it with sickening force. Lyddie struggled in his grasp, but when you can't breathe, your options are limited. "I don't think you understand. Your life is on the line here, and the way your daddy seems to be handling it, you won't see your next birthday," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Lyddie gasped for breath. She felt his stubby nails digging into the sides of her neck. "O...k..." she managed to breathe out.  
  
He loosened his grip, leading her back inside. "The chair seemed to be working nicely," he commented as he shoved her back down onto the chair.  
  
"I'm defeated," she thought, "There's no way out now."  
  
Saturday  
  
Mort had one day left. He hadn't thought of anything. "Maybe I really can't get out of this," he said out loud.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Mort rushed to pick it up, hoping it was Lydia. "Hello?" he said quickly.  
  
"Well good morning Mr. Rainey," Eric's voice rung through the phone, "You must really think I'm kidding about all of this don't you?"  
  
"No. I don't think you're kidding at all, but I told you I wouldn't do anything until I talked to Lydia." And he was completely serious about that too. He intended to see to it that his daughter was safe before he took drastic actions.  
  
"Well, then here you go," Eric said. Mort could tell by the tone of his voice he was smiling.  
  
Eric leaned down to he was eye level with Lyddie. "If you tell him anything about where we are, I will make sure the rest of your life is a living Hell," he whispered.  
  
Eric held the phone up to Lyddie's ear. She cautiously spoke into it, "Dad?"  
  
"Lydia? Are you ok? Did he do anything to you?" Mort asked while pacing through his living room.  
  
"Dad..." she was trying to keep from crying, "I'm ok."  
  
"I'm so sorry this happened honey," Mort continued, "But I'm going to find a way out of it."  
  
"He's not kidding, Dad," Lyddie spoke while glancing at Eric, "Yesterday, I climbed out a window and he...tried to...shoot me."  
  
Mort felt a chill go down his spine, "He what? Are you serious? Don't worry honey I'm going to find you. Do you have any idea where you are?"  
  
It was then that Eric took the phone away. Lyddie gave him a hurt look. "Well Mr. Rainey there you go. I've held my end on the bargain and I think it's time you held yours." He pushed the end button on the phone.  
  
Mort heard a click and he hung up his phone as well. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He had another strong urge to take a nap.  
  
Sunday  
  
Mort awoke sweating. He didn't know why he was so nervous, but then it hit him, today was Sunday. Day four. He had to act now if he didn't want Lydia to be dead on the porch.  
  
The phone rang. He ignored it. After 10 or 12 rings it stopped for a few seconds and then started ringing again. Irritated, he picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" he asked softly.  
  
"Your time's up," the voice said. Mort didn't have to ask who it was, he knew. It was Eric.  
  
"I'm well-aware of that, thank you," Mort said rubbing his forehead.  
  
"I suppose you know what happens today then...if you don't call that is," Eric said, and then hung up.  
  
**  
  
Lyddie just listened. She couldn't believe it. He was right, Mort's time was up. Eric looked at her before speaking.  
  
"Let's go," he said flatly.  
  
Lyddie followed him out to the car. Reluctantly, she crawled into the back seat.  
  
Eric took back roads to get to Mort's place. He wasn't about to go through Tashmore Lake with Lyddie in the back of his car. They took long, curvy paths that seemed to drag on forever. Finally, the driveway was in view.  
  
"Why are you taking me here?" Lyddie asked sitting up to get a better view of the cabin.  
  
"We'll just see what your dad thinks when he sees you," Eric said with a smile. Lyddie wasn't smiling though. She was afraid for what Eric might do for Mort. Although they were about the same height, Eric had a few years on Mort and could easily bring him down with one or two blows.  
  
Eric parked towards the back of the house. He didn't bother turning the car off. He got out taking Lyddie by the wrist.  
  
Mort saw them pull up from his window. Immediately, he ran out onto his porch. Eric was dragging Lyddie up to him.  
  
"Do it Mort!" he yelled as he swung Lyddie around and held his pocket knife to her throat. "Call them now," he said softly this time. "The more time you waste, the more she suffers." And with that he slowly started cutting at her throat.  
  
*+*+*+*  
  
Ok guys! There's chapter 4!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers: K-rock, Dawnie-7, and Jack-Sparrow-Lover  
  
I'll respond better next time but if you want more soon REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


	5. Taken Away

I know...you all want to know what evil I've cooked up this chapter...*grins*  
  
...Taken Away...  
  
*+*+*+*  
  
Blood began slowly trickling down her neck onto her t-shirt. She winced in pain.  
  
"No! Stop!" Mort yelled, putting his hands up while stepping towards her.  
  
"Stop right there Mr. Rainey," Eric said as he stopped cutting for a moment, "Go inside and call the police to come and haul you away. Then...I will stop. But until then," he started cutting again, "I continue."  
  
By this time, Lyddie was silently crying. Hot tears were running down her cheeks. Mort ran inside and grabbed a cordless phone from the kitchen. He quickly brought the phone out and held it up for Eric to see.  
  
"Good now call," Eric said grinning.  
  
Mort dialed the number of the Tashmore police department. The sheriff answered the phone.  
  
"Yes, this is Mort Rainey," Mort said. He looked at Lydia. Her eyes were looked both hurt and enraged. He knew she was in large amounts of pain, but he couldn't do anything else. Mort continued, "I confess. I murdered Amy Rainey and Ted Milner."  
  
By this time Eric was looking quite pleased with himself. He threw Lyddie to the ground. And after giving Mort a final grin, walked out to his car and drove away.  
  
Mort rushed over and picked Lyddie up in his arms. He rushed her inside. He knew the police would be there soon. Quickly, he grabbed towels and bandages. It would take more than a few Band-aids to make this one stop bleeding. It wasn't a big cut, but it was deep and Mort could only imagine how much it must have hurt.  
  
He held a towel up to the cut, "Here, hold this on here," he said quietly. Lyddie pressed it against her neck, wincing a little. They sat and hugged and cried until Mort saw a Tashmore police car pull up. He looked Lyddie in the eyes. "I'm sorry," he said and gave her another hug.  
  
"It's not your fault," Lyddie said taking the towel off her neck. It was still bleeding but she didn't care. Mort quickly applied a bandage to it.  
  
The sheriff knocked at the door.  
  
Mort sighed, got up, and opened the door.  
  
"Hello Mr. Rainey," the sheriff said frowning.  
  
Mort was read his rights and put into handcuffs when Lyddie chimed in. "You can't do this."  
  
"He confessed," the sheriff said while adjusting the handcuffs, "So I believe I can."  
  
"It's ok," Mort said to Lyddie, "Everything will be fine." Except Mort knew it wouldn't be and so did Lyddie. Neither one of them wanted to tell each other the truth.  
  
Lyddie watched as Mort was put in the back of the police car. "What am I supposed to do now?" Lyddie asked as the sheriff came back to talk to her.  
  
"You'll be living with a foster family until we can get this all sorted out," he explained, "You're going to have to come into the city until we can make the arrangements." He spoke as if this was the most normal thing in the world.  
  
Lyddie followed him to the car with her head down. She was unable to let her eyes meet Mort's because if they did, she wouldn't be able to keep from breaking down right there.  
  
She sat in the front and starred out the window at the house. She probably would never live in it again. Gently, she touched her neck. It stung even with the bandage. As they pulled out of the driveway, she saw a black Oldsmobile sitting on the side of the road.  
  
They drove into Tashmore Lake. Silent tears poured down Lyddie's cheeks. They reached the city's jail and Mort was taken inside. Lyddie waited in the car. After a while the sheriff took her over to his office. She walked inside silently and curled up in a chair in the corner. He made a few phone calls and after what seemed like forever, he started talking to her, "They've arranged for you to stay with someone in the city, a family with the last name, Arbor. They have two sons. One is 16 and the other is 10."  
  
Lyddie didn't respond, so he continued, "You will be taken back to your house to retrieve your possessions. Then you will be taken to their home."  
  
Lyddie looked at him, "And when do I get to see my father?"  
  
He sighed, "We can arrange some visiting times."  
  
Lyddie nodded, and stood up to leave. An office named Joey escorted her out to the car and to her house.  
  
It looked so much different. It was empty, but that wasn't why. Everything seemed different inside of it now. The kitchen, Mort's desk, and even her room seemed so much different.  
  
"You have 20 minutes to get what you need," Joey announced as they entered her room.  
  
"Ok...thanks," Lyddie said while shoving clothes into a duffel bag. She went through her drawers and her closet. She shoved some of her CD's in her bag and then the picture of Chico. She was extra careful with it, cradling it before she wrapped it in a t-shirt for protection. She then went down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
"We need to go, your foster parents are expecting you," Joey said.  
  
"I'll just be a minute," Lyddie replied softly as she closed the door on his face. She looked in the mirror and began taking the bandage off her neck. She shut her eyes tight, unable to look at her neck which looked like it had a chunk taken out of it.  
  
She opened the medicine cabinet and took out another bandage. Carefully, she wrapped it again. Then, she stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
"Ready?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Lyddie said, starring at the ground.  
  
They drove back into Tashmore Lake. Lyddie starred at the house in front of her. It looked similar to a farm house painted a light blue color. There was a little garden in the yard and a small fountain next to it. Joey grabbed Lyddie's bags and they walked up to the house. Joey rang the doorbell. A woman who looked to be in her 40's answered.  
  
"You must be Lydia," she said sweetly, "Please, come in."  
  
*+*+*+*  
  
There. See? She's fine. I haven't killed her off...yet.  
  
Jack-Sparrow- Lover-Yep, I left you hanging. :)  
  
Dawnie-7- Glad you think it's good.  
  
K-rock- You're right! He is evil!  
  
Piratey Elf- There you go! 


	6. A New Home

Sorry for no update for a few days now. I've been busy...  
  
...A New Home...  
  
*+*+*+*  
  
Lyddie flashed a fake smile, took her bags from Joey, and then walked inside. She was less than ecstatic to be here, not that this was the woman's fault. Lyddie looked around the living room. There was antique furniture and a large fireplace. A TV sat in the corner. "Homey," Lyddie thought.  
  
"I can show you to your room," the woman, who Lyddie took to be Mrs. Arbor, said.  
  
They walked up a flight of stairs and down a hallway. The room in the back was Lyddie's. The room had a bed with a flowered bed spread, a white dresser, and a picture of a garden above it. There was a window by the bed that was open and the curtains were blowing slightly.  
  
"There you are," Mrs. Arbor said, "The bathroom is down the hall, the second door on the left. We'll be eating dinner at 6. I'll leave you to unpack." And with that, she left.  
  
Lyddie threw her bags on the bed. It was 4:00. Dinner was in two hours.  
  
Back downstairs, Mrs. Arbor was cutting vegetables for a salad when her son, Stephen, came home from basketball practice. "Hey Mom," he waved as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi honey," she replied looking up from what she was doing, "Oh by the way, we have a foster child staying with us. Her name is Lyddie. Be nice, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," he said while grabbing a carrot from the cutting board and heading upstairs.  
  
He reached the top of the stairs and was about to enter his room when he heard something fall to the floor followed by a "Please don't break!"  
  
He walked down the hall, curious to see who was in the room.  
  
Lyddie sat on the floor holding the picture of Chico she had brought. She examined it for cracks. She sighed, "At least it didn't break."  
  
Stephen was standing in the doorway; Lyddie had her back turned towards him.  
  
"That your dog?" he asked while looking at the picture.  
  
Lyddie jumped, she wasn't aware that anyone was in the room. She turned around to see a smiling Stephen in the doorway. "Um...yeah it is...or was," she stuttered.  
  
"Was?" Stephen gave her a confused look.  
  
"Yeah, he um died," she said quickly. So what if she didn't tell him how.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. By the way my name's Stephen."  
  
"Lyddie," she said turning away.  
  
"What's your last name Lyddie?" Stephen asked with a smile.  
  
"...Rainey..." Lyddie said cautiously. She didn't know if he knew about Mort.  
  
"Oh, so you're that one guy's daughter. The one they think killed all those people." Stephen said. He smile turning to a frown. Great; he knew.  
  
He walked over and stood above her. Lyddie stood up. He was tall. So tall in fact that Lyddie couldn't see eye-to-eye with him. "Yeah," she said looking up at him.  
  
"So why are here exactly?" Stephen asked.  
  
"Why do you think?" Lyddie answered picking up her duffle bag from the floor.  
  
"What happen? Your Dad get busted, or did they find all those bodies laying in your house somewhere?" he asked with a little laugh, as he pushed his fingers through his brown hair.  
  
Lyddie simply pushed past him and headed towards the bathroom. She wasn't about to let this guy make her feel worse. He walked after her.  
  
"Hey sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
Lyddie turned around quickly to face him, "Yeah? Well you did a pretty good of making me feel worse than I already do. I have enough things to worry about without having to take crap from you. You don't understand what has been going on lately and you never will, so thank you very much, you can leave me alone," she said and with that she slammed the bathroom door.  
  
Stephen looked stunned. No one had ever snapped at him like that, or ever dared to.  
  
Lyddie sat on the lid of the toilet, her head in her hands. She began to cry. She cried for Mort. She cried for herself. She even cried for her mom, which she hadn't done in months.  
  
There was a knock at the door 5 minutes later, "Um...Lyddie? You ok?"  
  
"Great," Lyddie thought, "He's back." She quickly wiped her eyes with her hands. She opened the bathroom door, "What?" She knew her face still looked red, but she didn't care.  
  
"Just checking on ya," he said. It sounded like he cared enough, but his earlier comment was still fresh in her mind.  
  
"I'm fine," she said and walked back into her room. He followed her. This boy just wouldn't give up.  
  
"You sure?" he asked stepping in front of her.  
  
"Yeah," she said with a hint of irritation in her voice. Lyddie entered her room and laid on her bed and hugged the pillow.  
  
"Ok...I'll come get you when dinner's ready then," he said and closed her door.  
  
Lyddie shut her eyes and slept.  
  
It was dark outside. Her window was still open. She went over to close it and noticed that someone was standing beside it. "Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Hello Lyddie," the person said. Lyddie didn't have to think twice about who it was. She knew by his accent that it was Eric.  
  
"Get out of here!" she demanded, but it was no use. He simply took out his knife and finished what he started earlier.  
  
Lyddie awoke to hear a knock on the door. She was breathing heavy. She looked to her window and saw nothing. The sun was still out, and her bedroom was still light. She sighed and went to answer the knock at her door.  
  
"Dinner's ready," Stephen said.  
  
"Thanks, I'll be down in a minute," Lyddie replied and watched him walk away. She couldn't help but smile. He was trying to be nice to her, and she appreciated it. Then she noticed her stomach yelling at her to go downstairs and eat dinner. She was hungry.  
  
*+*+*+*  
  
Thanks to my reviewers from last chapter!!  
  
Dawnie-7, Jack-Sparrow-Lover, K-rock  
  
I'll reply more personally next time.  
  
So hey if you read this chapter...REVIEW!! Please? For me? I'll write more if you do! 


	7. Time Limits

HeHe I know I went a whole chapter without Mort. How could I huh?  
  
...Time Limits...  
  
*+*+*+*  
  
She walked downstairs and into the dining room.  
  
"Hello Lydia. Everything ok upstairs in your room?" Mrs. Arbor asked as she set the salad on the table.  
  
"Oh yes it's great, thanks," Lyddie said with a smile. She sat down at the table and starred at the plate. There was a younger boy sitting across from her. She suspected it was their other son. Everything seemed too normal to Lyddie. It was as if they had never experienced heartbreak or loss. It was overwhelming.  
  
"Here, have some ham," Mrs. Arbor put a slice of meat on her plate. "My husband won't be here this week so there's plenty to go around."  
  
Lyddie nibbled at the ham and took some salad. Even though she was hungry, she didn't feel much like eating. Slowly she cleared her plate of its content. "It was delicious, thank you," Lyddie said politely and left the room to go back upstairs.  
  
As she walked through the hallway, she noticed all the family pictures on the walls. It looked like they had one taken every year. She looked at how the two boys had changed from year to year. Her family never had family pictures taken.  
  
She walked into her room and collapsed onto her bed. Tomorrow she would be starting school. But that wasn't her biggest concern of the moment. When could she talk to Mort? She really needed to right about now.  
  
6:00  
  
The alarm clock read. It was time to get up and go to school. She lazily walked to the bathroom, and turned the shower on hot. She took 15 minutes in the shower. It was relaxing, and she wished she could stay there forever. But she had to get out because it was time to put her plan into action.  
  
She opened the bathroom door to see Stephen in the hallway.  
  
"Good morning," he said with a cocky grin, "You take forever in the bathroom you know."  
  
"I was taking a shower," Lyddie said as she walked past him to her own room to get dressed.  
  
"I can see that," he replied and then went into the bathroom himself.  
  
Lyddie dressed quickly. She put on a pair of jeans and a black hoodie. She pulled her hair back into a wet ponytail. She grabbed her backpack from the corner. She was going to a new school, so she didn't know exactly what to expect.  
  
Downstairs, Lyddie helped herself to a bowl of cereal. It felt nice to eat in a quiet room alone. She needed a chance just to breathe.  
  
"You ready to go?" Stephen asked as he grabbed his car keys off the counter.  
  
"You're driving?" Lyddie asked confused.  
  
"Well yeah, unless you want to take the bus," he said giving her a weird look.  
  
Yes that's exactly what she wanted to do, but how could she tell him that she wasn't actually planning on making it to school today. She couldn't and she knew it.  
  
"Yeah, if that's ok," she said while standing up.  
  
"Suit yourself," Stephen shrugged and left.  
  
Good he's gone. Lyddie thought to herself.  
  
She slung her backpack over her should and went out the door. At the end on the driveway, she took a left. It was only a mile into the town. She had to talk to Mort, she just had to. She heard a car coming down the road. She turned around to see a black Oldsmobile coming down the street behind her.  
  
*+*+*+*  
  
Sorry for the short chapter!!! I have to go so I can't respond to my reviewers right now! Can't be late for this meeting I have to go to. 


	8. Trust

Sorry for the short chapter last time! This one is longer! And you will be seeing Mort too!!  
  
...Trust...  
  
*+*+*+*  
  
Stunned, she stopped dead in her tracks. She watched as the car drew closer. She couldn't believe it. How could he have known where she was staying? As the car began to pass her, she noticed that a woman was driving the car, and paid no attention to Lyddie. Lyddie heaved a big sigh of relief and continued walking.  
  
After 30 minutes of walking, she reached town. She looked up and down the street. Finally, she found the jail. She smiled to herself, and walked up the steps.  
  
Inside, a fat police officer was sitting behind a desk," Can I help you?" he asked as he leaned on the desk.  
  
"I'm here to visit Mort Rainey," Lyddie replied without hesitation.  
  
"Let's see...Mort Rainey...ah here we go. I'm sorry miss but visiting hours aren't until 10," the officer said as he set the papers down. Sadly, it was only 8:30.  
  
"But I really need to speak with him," Lyddie was standing directly in front of the desk now.  
  
"Well, you're going to have to wait, I'm sorry," he replied.  
  
"Fine," Lyddie walked over and slumped down into a chair. She put her backpack in her lap. She closed her eyes. She was still tired from the past few days. Maybe resting would do her good. Yeah. Just resting. She wouldn't fall asleep...or at least she tired not to.  
  
She awoke to hear a door slamming. Clumsily she looked at a clock. 10:30, it read. "Oh shoot, I'm late." She walked over to the desk again, "Mort Rainey, please."  
  
The officer nodded and stood up. She followed him into a room where she sat down at a table. He closed the door. Lyddie looked around. The room looked like a deserted office. All that was there were a table and two chairs.  
  
Mort walked into the room with an officer.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Dad!" Lyddie said standing up and running to give him a hug.  
  
Mort hugged back, "How are you?"  
  
"I should be asking you the same question," Lyddie said while wiping happy tears from her eyes. "How long are they planning on keeping you here?" she asked while letting go of him.  
  
"At least until my trial," Mort said while walking over and sitting down at the table, "They still need to have more information. Where are you staying?"  
  
"With a foster family about a mile from here," Lyddie said while taking a seat across from him.  
  
"And you're not at school?" Mort asked. It figures even when he was in prison he was still concerned about Lyddie and her education.  
  
She looked down, "Well the family thinks I'm at school, and what they don't know won't hurt them will it?" Lyddie knew she really shouldn't be here with out anyone knowing, but she didn't care.  
  
Mort just gave her a small smile, "I guess it won't hurt today, but promise me tomorrow that you will go."  
  
"Ok," Lyddie said, "Oh Dad, I have to get you out of here."  
  
"Look, it's going to be ok. But we both know what happened. There really isn't anything we can do," Mort said. He didn't look all to well. He was paler than usual and looked like he was going to be sick.  
  
"What about Eric? What if he shows up again?" Lyddie asked suddenly realizing that if she could prove that he had kidnapped her, he would face charges as well. But if he wasn't convicted then he could come after her again.  
  
"I don't know," Mort said while folding his hands on the table.  
  
They talked for a while longer before Lyddie had to go. If she was going to get home around the same time Stephen would, she needed to leave now.  
  
"I'm sorry Dad but I have to go," Lyddie said while putting her backpack back on her back.  
  
"Ok," Mort said while standing up and preparing to leave also, "Stay out of trouble."  
  
They hugged and then Mort was gone.  
  
Lyddie began her walk home. Along the way, she thought about how to prove that Eric had indeed kidnapped her and how he had tried to shoot her as well. She didn't have any evidence other than the memories that she held in the back of her mind. It was going to be hard, but she thought she could do it.  
  
Lyddie arrived home. Stephen's car was in the driveway. "Great, he beat me home," Lyddie commented as she opened the front door. She turned around to shut it when a hand swung her around into the door.  
  
"Where were you?" Stephen asked. He looked worried.  
  
Lyddie had a startled look upon her face.  
  
"What did you do?" Stephen asked this time more quietly.  
  
"N-nothing," Lyddie stammered.  
  
"Then why weren't you there? I was supposed to show you around. When you didn't show up I thought that something happened to you," Stephen said as he continued to trap Lyddie between the door and himself.  
  
"I had to take care of some things..." Lyddie trailed off.  
  
"You went to see your dad didn't you?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Lyddie! Why didn't you just tell me? I thought something happened to you! Do you know what my mom would think if she found ou-"  
  
"You're not going to tell her are you?" Lyddie interrupted. She knew that Mrs. Arbor worked until 6:00 on weekdays, so there was no chance of her hearing their conversation.  
  
Stephen sighed, "Not unless you tell me what happened."  
  
"Fine," Lyddie said and she began to explain what had happened and why Mort had ended up in jail. She needed someone to trust right now, and it would have to be Stephen.  
  
"And you didn't tell the police?" Stephen asked after she had finished her story.  
  
"No. I didn't have any evidence. I wouldn't have been able to prove anything," Lyddie said.  
  
"What about your neck?" Stephen asked eyeing the bandage.  
  
Her neck! He was right. She had forgotten about it. She reached up and felt the bandage.  
  
"You're right!" Lyddie said with a smile. She paused for a moment, "Hey Stephen?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you let me go?" Lyddie asked as she motioned to his hands firmly fastened to the door.  
  
He hadn't realized what he had been doing. He let go. "We're going to get this guy," he said as he followed her to the kitchen, "We're going to get him."  
  
Lyddie stopped and faced him with a sad look in her eyes, "There's a problem," she announced.  
  
"What?" Stephen looked confused.  
  
Lyddie looked him straight in the eye. "He can't know about you...or...or he'd kill you."  
  
*+*+*+*  
  
Ok guys, there's your chapter! Now to my reviewers!!  
  
Jack-Sparrow-Lover- Yep an evil cliffie it was!  
  
K-rock-There I made a full-length one this time!  
  
Dawnie-7- Glad you're liking it! 


	9. A Startling Surprise

Alright guys! Here's another chapter. We have successfully passed the number of reviews from Lydia thanks to all of you! I'm hoping for at least 100 for this story! *gives hopeful look*  
  
...A Startling Surprise...  
  
*+*+*+*  
  
He looked her straight in the eye, "Well I guess we better make sure that doesn't happen then," he said without much change in his voice.  
  
The phone rang. It made Lyddie jump. Stephen gave her a smile and went to answer the phone.  
  
He talked for a moment saying a few ok's and sure's and then hung up.  
  
"That was my mom," he announced, "She won't be home until really late tonight so I'm going to order a pizza for dinner."  
  
"Where's your little brother?" Lyddie asked starring at the phone.  
  
"He's at some camp this week for school. I don't really know too much about it," Stephen said while picking up the phone and dialing the number to the pizza place.  
  
Lyddie went back to thinking about Eric. She put a hand to her neck. She knew she could prove it if she talked to the cops. She just had to make sure he didn't do anything to her until the cops had him.  
  
"Lyddie? What do you want on your pizza?" she heard Stephen ask.  
  
"Um...cheese I guess," Lyddie said not fully listening to his question. All she could think about was calling the police on Eric. She knew she needed to act soon or else she'd never be able to catch him.  
  
Lydia ate her pizza in silence. She didn't feel much like talking anyway. After finishing two slices, she decided to go to bed. Sure it was early but she didn't care. She was tired, confused, and a little depressed from the events of the past week. Surely, everything would make sense in the morning.  
  
The alarm clock rang loudly in her ear. 6:15, it read. Lyddie sat up and let out an inhuman moan. She put a hand to her head. She had a horrible headache. Carefully, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and attempted to get dressed. A t-shirt and sweatpants were all she could manage. Blindly, she pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail.  
  
She walked downstairs with her backpack slung over her right shoulder. It was going to be a long day.  
  
"Good morning!" Mrs. Arbor's friendly voice rang. It was a little to friendly for Lyddie at the moment. "Want some breakfast?"  
  
Lyddie shook her head. She felt sick as it was, and not that she won't love a pancake at the moment, she just didn't think she could stomach it.  
  
Stephen came down the stairs a few minutes after her, whistling an unknown tune. He grabbed a pancake from the plate on the counter and ate it plain. He then kissed his mom on the cheek and picked up his car keys.  
  
"Lyddie, you're riding with me right?" he gave her a look that said get your butt out to the car.  
  
Lyddie gave him what they both knew was a fake grin, "Yeah of course I am."  
  
She walked out to his car. Inside it was a bit messy. There was a McDonald's bag filled with trash in the back seat and a few old newspapers through-out the car. Lyddie looked at it for a moment before climbing into her seat.  
  
Stephen turned on the car, "So when are you going to call?"  
  
"Soon," Lyddie said while starring straight out the window.  
  
"It'd be best to this afternoon, after school," Stephen said as he backed out of the driveway.  
  
"Sure, ok," Lyddie replied.  
  
They drove the rest of the way in silence. They didn't have anything to say to each other, and they didn't want to bring anything unpleasant up either.  
  
The school was the size of an average high school. It resembled Lyddie's old school in a way. Stephen pulled into a parking space and turned the car off.  
  
"I'll be showing you around today. I'll be meeting you outside each of your classes to show you to your next," Stephen said as they both got out of the car.  
  
"Great," Lyddie said with no enthusiasm. She didn't mean to sound rude or ungrateful, but she didn't feel like being at school right now either.  
  
"Hey Stephen!" A voice yelled from across the parking lot. A guy about Stephen's height came jogging over to them.  
  
"Hey Jeff," Stephen said slapping palms with him.  
  
Jeff took notice of Lyddie, "Who's your friend?" he asked giving her a smile.  
  
"Oh, this is Lyddie. The foster kid that's staying with us for a while," Stephen introduced them with as little detail as possible. "Lyddie this is Jeff."  
  
They exchanged a handshake and Jeff continued, "Well I've gotta get to homeroom. See ya Stephen. And I hope I'll be seeing you around," Jeff said as he gave her a wink. Lyddie simply rolled her eyes. Today was going to be interesting.  
  
"Don't mind him," Stephen gave Lyddie an amused look. "Let's get you to homeroom."  
  
Stephen handed her the schedule. He picked it up yesterday for her. But of course she wasn't there. Lyddie stared at it for a minute. "Sure does look...exciting," she said as she followed him into the building.  
  
"Yeah, it's like that for a while," Stephen waved to a few more people, "You'll adjust."  
  
Lyddie was led down a long hallway full of glancing eyes and whispers. Sure, she was the new kid but that didn't mean everyone could stare.  
  
Stephen took her to the office. Inside was the worst sight Lyddie could ever hope to see. Eric was standing there...waiting for her.  
  
"Hello Lydia," he said with a grin.  
  
*+*+*+*  
  
Ok well he showed up at her school. What does he want now? Well you're just going to have to wait and find out!  
  
Thank to: Elfperson, Jack-Sparrow-Lover, K-rock, Dawnie-7, spikelovesmenotu  
  
Hey you read the chapter...so review! Tell me what you think!!!! You already read my opening comments so make it happen!! Every one counts! I'll respond more personally next time! 


	10. He's Back

Sorry for no update for so long but my hard drive crashed and we had to get it fixed. I lost almost everything...But here's the next chapter...  
  
...He's Back...

* * *

Lyddie starred in awe at him, her jaw wide open. She hadn't expected this. Eric took his sunglasses off and gave her his Southern smile.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lyddie asked as she stamped up to him.  
  
"Just checking on you," he said giving her another smile.  
  
Lyddie responded with a disgusted look, "So what are you? My stalker?"  
  
"Well something like that. I'm just here to make sure you're not doing anything stupid," he said starring down at her.  
  
Stephen starred silently at both of them. He wanted so much to defend Lyddie, but he knew the consequences of that. So he stood there, eyeing them both, not really knowing what to do.  
  
"Leave me alone," Lyddie said lowering her voice.  
  
"Don't think I can do that," Eric said while looking at his watch, "No telling what a kid like you might do."  
  
"Haven't you done enough?" Lyddie asked getting slightly angry.  
  
"Well I'll let you get back to school. It's your first day, considering you skipped yesterday didn't you," he smiled and put his sunglasses back over his evil eyes, and walked out of the office.  
  
Lyddie's jaw dropped once more. How did he know? If he knew that then did he know where she was staying, where she slept? He was starting to turn into a creepy stalker from some sort of horror movie.  
  
She watched him leave, and then turned to Stephen, "I have to go, now."  
  
"What? Lyddie I can't just leave," Stephen said walking after her.  
  
"I need to go to the police, now. Stephen, this guy is really starting to scare me. You heard us in there!" Lyddie said turning to him once more.  
  
"Yes, I did, but we need to stay here for now. I'll take you once school's over," Stephen said and began walking her to her first class.  
  
They entered room 218. The people in the class didn't pay any attention to her until her teacher came to the front of the room, "Class attention please! This is the new member of our class, Lydia Rainey," she said loudly.  
  
Great. The class had chosen to be silent at exactly the wrong moment. All eyes drifted to her. A few whispers could be heard from student to student. Stephen waved at her from the doorway and walked off. She felt herself become nervous. Her palms became sweaty. Quietly, she took a seat in the back of the room, not wanting to draw anymore attention to herself.  
  
The rest of the day went the same way and by the time the bell rang she was fed up with the school. She walked up with her head down to Stephen. "Not a good day," he asked throwing his backpack onto his shoulder.  
  
"What do you think?" Lyddie asked as they walked out to the parking lot.  
  
"I guess you want to go down to the police station?" he asked as he slid into the driver's seat.  
  
"Yes, please," Lyddie said while shutting her door.  
  
The drove into the small town. The police station wasn't busy. They walked in together.  
  
"May I help you?" the man at the desk asked.  
  
"Yeah...um...I'd like to report a kidnapping," Lyddie said cautiously.  
  
"Of whom?" the man asked while getting out a pen.  
  
"Well...um...me," she said with an awkward look.  
  
She spent the next half hour explain her situation to the man. He seemed mostly confused but seemed to get the basic idea of it.  
  
"Ok I'm going to need a description of the man," he said.  
  
Lyddie described him in vivid detail. She wanted him caught.  
  
"Ok Miss Rainey, I'll give you a call when something turns up," he said while finishing writing down her description.  
  
"Thank you," Lyddie said and walked out the door with Stephen.  
  
"Ok well I guess we can go home now," he said looking at her troubled look.  
  
"Yeah," Lyddie replied.  
  
The drive home seemed to last forever. Lyddie just wanted to lie down for a while and sleep. She knew these long stressful days couldn't be good for her health, physical or mental.  
  
Stephen shut off the engine. The front door was cracked open. They gave each other a confused look. Something was wrong and they both could feel it.  
  
They slowly walked up to the house and crept through the door.  
  
"I'll check the kitchen," Stephen whispered.  
  
"I'll check the hallway," Lyddie replied.  
  
They crept in their different directions. Lyddie peeked in closets and behind doors. She had just finished looking behind a door when she heard a noise behind her. She turned her head and opened her mouth to scream at the vision in front of her.

* * *

There you go! I'm hoping to get at least one more chapter up before I leave for my class trip to DC. So keep checking back.  
  
And to my reviewers:  
  
Dawnie-7- You found out thanks for the review!  
  
Jack-Sparrow-Lover- HaHa that's great. Have fun with your screwdriver.  
  
K-rock- No, he doesn't work there. LoL  
  
XdrowingtearsX- I'm so glad you liked it!  
  
Elfperson- Glad you like it!  
  
You read it so do your part and review!!! points finger


	11. Intruder

And now you shall find out what happened!!  
  
...Intruder...

* * *

Her scream was muffled by a hand roughly placed over her mouth. It didn't take Lyddie long to figure out who it was.  
  
"What did you do?" Eric demanded in an angry whisper.  
  
Lyddie responded by a kick to the knee. Eric loosed his grip enough for Lyddie to run into the kitchen where Stephen was. "He's back!" Lyddie kept yelling.  
  
Stephen abruptly turned around as Lyddie ran into him, "What? Who?" Stephen looked over Lyddie to see an angry Eric running towards them with a murderous look in his eyes. "Move!" Stephen yelled.  
  
They quickly opened the back door, but it wasn't enough time. Stephen had gotten ahead of her and got out of the house sooner. Lyddie halted as an arm shoved the door closed and grabbed on to her from behind. She was shoved up against the door, an arm pressing into her neck.  
  
"What did you do?" Eric said more slowly this time.  
  
Lyddie gasped for another breath and managed to say, "It was my turn to have some fun."  
  
By this time Stephen had noticed that Lyddie wasn't outside. "Oh no," he said running to the door he had come out of. It was locked so he sprinted to the front. That door was unlocked and Stephen rushed in. He found them at the back door. Lyddie was pressed against it by Eric and it looked as if he was going to kill her this time.  
  
"Lyddie!" Stephen yelled.  
  
But Lyddie couldn't hear him. She was using what little breath she had left to see. Lyddie could see dark spots in front of her eyes. "This is the end," she kept thinking.  
  
Eric turned to see Stephen rushing in. Stephen hit Eric hard with his shoulder, knocking both of them to the floor. Lyddie put a hand to her throat and took a reviving deep breath.  
  
"You'll be dead! Mark my words!" Eric yelled as he got up and ran out the door to his car.  
  
Lyddie was breathing as normally as she could after pervious events. Stephen picked up the phone and dialed the police.  
  
Lyddie walked over and stood next to him as he talked on the phone. Her neck hurt badly. The wound wasn't healed completely and the pressure had been horrendous. It stung furiously and she decided to go to the bathroom to inspect it.  
  
She left the room silently and headed down the hall to the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror and began to unwrap the bandage on her neck. She shut her eyes at the vision before her. Her neck was bleeding again and it was turning black and blue. She didn't want to deal with it. She felt like taking a nap. A nice long nap.  
  
She awoke to hear Stephen knocking on her door. Drowsily, she sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, you slept pretty long. You might want to get ready for school," Stephen said as he poked his head in the room.  
  
School? Had she slept that long? "Thanks I will," Lydia said as she got up to take a quick shower.  
  
The cold water had a satisfying chill to it once it hit her body. She felt numb to her surroundings. Then a thought hit her. What happened last night after she fell asleep? She decided to find out. Lyddie turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her. Opening the door, Stephen was standing in the hallway.  
  
"So...did the police come last night?" Lyddie asked.  
  
Stephen looked at her for a moment before responding, "Um...yeah they did..." he was starring at her and he had good reason to. She was, after all, in nothing but a towel.  
  
"Stop gawking, seriously, what happened?" Lyddie didn't seem to care.  
  
"Well...they want to question you," Stephen answered. "I wasn't much help."  
  
"About Eric right?" Stephen nodded. "Great just what I need. Oh and by the way I won't be at school today. I'm going to see my dad." Lyddie slipped past him and headed for her room.  
  
"You can't," Stephen walked after her, "Eric's looking for you. He wants you dead and I don't think that walking into town by yourself if a super idea."  
  
"So come with me if your so scared for my safety, because I'm not," Lyddie wasn't concerned.  
  
"How about I take you down to the police station AFTER school. Then you can answer a few questions and then see your dad," Stephen argued.  
  
"You're school obsessive and I don't want to wait for you. I'm going now," she replied and shut the door. There was no arguing with her. She knew what she had to do. She was going to bust Mort out of jail.

* * *

Ok guys I have to go pack for my DC trip now so I won't be back until next Saturday. But hey please REVIEW!!! Make me happy! And to all you that have been...THANKS A TON! So sorry this is short but I've also been studying for exams and haven't been able to slave over my computer much! 


	12. Tension

Gosh guys I am soooo sorry for not updating in FOREVER! I made varsity field hockey so basically that took over my life for 3 months. Ok now I'm back and I'm going to try my hardest to finish this story the way I had in mind.

...Tension...

* * *

She slammed the door in Stephen's face. She just wanted the police to hear her side of the story before they had a chance to hear Eric's. Quickly, she pulling on a pair of dark blue jeans with holes in the knees and a t-shirt with "Chicago: The Musical" written on it. She dried her hair with her towel as best as she could before she brushed it out and let it lay on her back. Lyddie sighed and turned around. She still felt tired. Looking across the room, she saw her backpack lying on her bed and remembered she had an extra bandage in it for her neck. Only she couldn't make her legs move. The distance across her room suddenly felt more like a few miles rather than a few feet.

"Why me?" she asked herself as she trudged across the room.

Every step she took felt like it had taken at least an hour. Finally, she reached her backpack. Carefully, she opened it and placed the new bandage around her tender neck. She kept thinking about her ideas about how to get Mort out of jail. It wouldn't be easy of course. In fact, she didn't even think she could do it. Stephen, she knew, wouldn't be very enthusiastic about the ideas either. She would be lucky if she could persuade him into taking her into town. She heard a knock at the door.

She opened it to see Stephen standing in her doorway.

"What?" Lyddie asked annoyed.

"Look I just don't want you getting hurt," Stephen said.

"Great..." Lyddie said not paying much attention to him.

"What's your problem?" Stephen asked starting to get a little upset, "I'm just trying to help."

"Yeah I know, but you don't seem to want to help me in the way I need help. I don't need a babysitter to watch over me." Lyddie answered and started heading for the stairs, but Stephen cut her off.

"Hey, I didn't ask for you to come here or to be put in this situation. And you know what? Maybe I don't even want to help you," Stephen looked down at her.

Lyddie looked at him with a hurt expression, "Fine...don't." And with that she pushed past him and walked down the stairs, Stephen following her. Lyddie opened the front door and tried to slam it in his face but he caught it and continued to follow her. She walked down the front lawn.

"Lyddie," Stephen said as he stood in the doorway. He put a hand to his head; he knew he had messed up big time.

Lyddie didn't look back. She didn't care any more if he wanted to help her or not. She could do it by herself.

Back at the house Stephen was feeling guilty. He knew he shouldn't have blown up at her like that. "Well I screwed up," he said to himself as he closed the door. He walked into the kitchen and poured himself some orange juice, then sat down at the table. He sat there, drinking his orange juice and thinking for half an hour. Abruptly, he stood up and without a word, took his keys and walked out the door.

Lyddie walked into town, the whole way talking to herself. She didn't know what she was going to do once she got to the station. She desperately wanted to tell them her story but at the same time it wasn't everyday she had to talk about Eric's attempted murder.

Lyddie made it into town quicker than she had before. Before she knew it she was walking herself into the police department.

"Ah, Miss Rainey," a man from behind the desk said as she came walking through the door.

Lyddie snapped out of her daze. She had forgotten where she was. "Yeah that's uh me," she answered as if she wasn't sure.

The man stood up. He was a great deal taller than Lyddie, and Lyddie looked up at him as he stood up. "We've been wondering when you would stop by. We need to ask you a few questions."

"Can I visit my dad first?" Lyddie asked.

"I...um...Lydia why don't you have a seat in my office?" the man put a hand on her shoulder and lead her back to his small office.

It was hot and stuffy in the small room. Lyddie decided it must have been a supply closet before it was turned into an office but she didn't really want to ask. All she cared about was talking to Mort. She sat down in an old brown chair opposite the small desk and starred at the tiny TV that was on mute.

"Lydia, obviously you know about your father's um...situation?" the man looked uneasy.

Lyddie shifted in her chair, she starred at the TV. Suddenly she realized she recognized someone on that screen. Could it really be?

"Turn the TV up!" Lyddie shouted and stood up, completely ignoring the man's question. The man looked at her and did as she said. Lyddie listened to the news report.

"In other news a man in Tashmore Lake is dead today. Eric Milner died in a car accident today off of Ship Road. Doctors say the man was intoxicated as he uncontrollable ran his car into a tree this morning..."

Lyddie didn't listen to the rest. She stood there in stunned silence.

"Oh my God..." the officer listened. He was just as stunned as Lyddie.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Lyddie asked as she put her hand to the receiver. He nodded and Lyddie quickly dialed Stephen's cell phone number. He answered and quickly she explained the situation to him.

"Are you serious?" he said after a moment.

"Yes! Totally!" Lyddie could feel tears of happiness filling her eyes and overflowing like waterfalls.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Stephen said and hung up.

The officer was filling out papers hurriedly as Lyddie hung up. "Can I see my father now?" Lyddie asked hopefully.

"Sure," he replied and lead her back to the visiting room.

Lyddie couldn't wait to see him. She was so excited she could hardly sit on the metal folding chair. Mort entered the room. As soon as she saw him she jumped up and hugged him as tight as she could.

"I'm glad to see you too Lyddie," Mort said welcoming her embrace.

"You'll never believe it," Lyddie said, "Eric...he's dead! This morning...in a car crash...drunk...tree..." Lyddie was talking so fast Mort only caught bits and pieces of the story. Somehow he understood. "But I'm still worried Dad. I want to get you out of here so badly."

"I know, I know," Mort replied giving her another hug, "Look I promise this will be worked out. Everything's going to be ok. I promise."

An officer came into the room. "Miss Rainey? You have someone here to see you."

Lyddie broke away from Mort's hug, "Yeah, Dad, it will be ok. I know it." With one final smile she left the room.

Stephen was standing in the waiting room. Lyddie took a deep breath. She knew she had to apologize...

"I'm sorry," Stephen blurted out.

"Me too," Lyddie said starring at the ground. She walked over to him and gave him a quick hug, "I'll admit I was really out of control with this. I'm really glad you were there for me though. It helped."

They walked out of the police department. The sun shone down on the tiny city. "I'm glad nothing happened to you, and I really didn't mean it when I said I didn't want to help you and I didn't want you here. Actually, you've been nice to have around. So do you think you'll come back?" Stephen turned to face her.

Lyddie smiled, "Well...yes!" she said, "Only if—"

She was interrupted at that moment when Stephen leaned down and kissed her giving her all the reassurance she needed that everything would indeed be ok.

* * *

Well I hoped you guys liked this story. Thanks to all my readers/reviewers! I've got a new P.O.T.C fanfic in the works so check back for that! Happy reading!

Thanks again to my reviewers!!! I LOVE you all! Tell me what you thought...REVIEW!


End file.
